


Losing Control

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Slight Obsession, Smut, Vaginal Sex, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - something nsfw where asahi takes control, or is a total bottom and gets pegged by reader (reader is not a hard dom tho) 😊
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Losing Control

“Fuck..baby…you feel so good…” a breathless low moan comes from behind you by the man who is thrusting balls deep into you. 

On your hands and knees you tip your head back. You can feel Asahi’s hands gripping your sides, digging his fingertips into your skin. Making sure you can’t go anywhere and stay right where you are. Even pulling you back into him with each thrust. Why? Because he needs you. You make him want you so fucking bad. He never realizes it during the day. But fuck, when you come to bed in one of the lingerie outfits he’s made for you, he just can’t help himself. 

“Asahi~” you whimper. You feel like you’re going to be split in half from his cock. Your insides burning with pleasure and a twinge of pain every time you feel his tip almost pierce your cervix. 

The way you whimper and groan just from his cock, makes him thrust harder. “Shh~ Just..a bit longer~” he breathes out to you as his body leans over yours. The slight sheen of sweat on his chest and your back, making his skin stick to yours just a bit. The way your walls wrap around and squeeze his cock, makes him lose all self control and he just has to have _all_ of you. His long and girthy cock that doesn’t normally fit all the way inside you, is being shoved into you a bit hard. “You’re doing so good babygirl~” he coos lowly.

You can’t help the way his needy voice makes you shudder, your walls clench around his cock even tighter. All while the sound of your skin slapping together so violently fills the room along with pants and groans. 

“I wanna, ngh~” he groans and moves his body back up, making sure his grip is as tight on your hips as possible. “Almost there-” he pants and continues his hard deep thrusts inside you.

You can feel your body ache as the side of your face is smashed into the bed with your ass up. Heavy uneven breaths leaving your lips. You can feel his hips behind you get even rougher and the movements more erratic. “Asahi~!” you cry out to him as you clutch the bedsheets tightly.

You crying out his name is all that he needs to give one last deep thrust inside you, his tip threatening your cervix. With a low groan you can feel your insides warm up. His cum shooting into you and a lot at that. You give off a silent whimper as your lips part and your hips shudder against him. You feel your eyes are watering just from the twinge of pain that _almost_ makes it too much to bear. But Asahi leans down and kisses along your shoulder, distracting you from such displeasure. 

“You’re amazing, love~” he whispers against your skin, the feeling of his breath making you clench around him a little. He moans in response and smiles. “But I don’t wanna be done with you just yet.”


End file.
